A system for controlling a typical unmanned crane includes a task instruction system configured to have a work schedule for the operation of a fully automatic unmanned crane and various data for the work schedule, a gravity center measurement system configured to wirelessly communicate with the task instruction system, and an unmanned crane configured to operate under the control of the gravity center measurement system.
The gravity center measurement system processes information (the type, size, etc. of slabs loaded in an arriving vehicle) received from the task instruction system, and moves the unmanned crane back and forth and sideways based on the processed information.
When a vehicle in which slabs are loaded arrives, the prior art gravity center measurement system operates the unmanned crane such that the slabs loaded in the vehicle can be moved to a destination using information received from the task instruction system. At this time, the unmanned crane moves one slab loaded in the vehicle, or two or more slabs loaded in the vehicle at the same time.
When the unmanned crane moves the slabs, the unmanned crane moves the slabs to a destination while gripping the slabs. At this time, in order to prevent dropping of the slabs, the slabs must be accurately gripped at the location of the center of gravity of the slabs.
The unmanned crane is operated under the control of the gravity center measurement system that receives information from the task instruction system. If the information differs from the type of slabs loaded in a vehicle, the stop position of the vehicle or the loaded state of the slabs, the unmanned crane cannot grip the slabs at the accurate center of gravity thereof when gripping the slabs, with the result that, when the slabs are moved, they are inclined to one side and then dropped. Accordingly, there are problems in that expensive finished products may become damaged and fatal accidents and disasters may also occur.